warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Nighthawk
"Maybe he left for a reason. And maybe it wasn't the silence that took him, but his own pawsteps that allowed him to go far beyond the boundaries of the Clans and vanish into thin air. But no worries, you have him in your heart. That should be all that matters if he is not here to guide you." Description a black tom-cat with caramel-brown eyes. he is short and has a small frame. Personality night is a calm and studious tom-cat. he is very helpful and kind. he has a slight temper, but knows how to control it. because of his short legs, he is not a fast runner or skilled in leaping, but he makes up for those weaknesses with his pure ambition and spirit. History born to nightsparrow and hawktalon with his sister azureflight. his mentor was softfang, a wise but slightly clumsy she-cat. they helped night see his full potential past how short he was. he kind of had an inferiority complex with his height (b/c all of his family are tall or of average height) but he's past that now. his mother gave birth to softrain and later kestralfeathers (but doesn't know kestral is his sister), dying in the birthing process. azureflight died in the starvation, so that's a sore topic for him. he had tried his best to protect her but had ultimately failed. he currently relies on shadowhunter a lot. he likes her and her way of thinking. him and shadowhunter had a litter of kits between them, taking half to thunderclan and half to windclan. shadowhunter gave birth to their second litter, and their final. he brought elk-kit with him to windclan during a terrible storm. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * shadowhunter : always <3 �� crush * closed �� family * nightsparrow mother : neutral * hawktalon father : neutral * azureflight sister : very close * softrain brother : neutral * kestralfeathers sister : n/a * cranestep son : n/a * shadowmoth son : n/a * duskwing daughter : neutral * thrushpaw son : neutral * elkpaw son : neutral * moorpaw daughter : n/a * twistedkit son : n/a �� friends * azureflight sister : best friend * petalflower : likes �� acquaintances * prairiedash : neutral * perilstar : likes; neutral * dandelionmist : neutral * thistlefang : slightly dislikes * barkchase : neutral �� enemies * n/a Ceremonies n/a Facts * he's the only short one of his family Other persona ➝ enfj-a likes ➝ helping others; shadowhunter dislikes ➝ heat; cramped spaces fears ➝ not living up to others' expectations strengths ➝ ambition Quotes "Ahah, my short legs." "I mean, I guess so. I just didn't like being bossed around, underestimated all the time. As if age has anything to do with experience. Even as a young kit you could go through a lot and mature faster than others. It all just depends on the cat, really." "You doing okay? I can slow down for you. I'm short myself but I guess when I really get going, I get going." "That's okay. Not every Windclanner loves to run. I don't know why, but it just appeals to me. Even though I was cursed with short legs." "The stars are still pretty, despite their stories." "Still the stubborn hot mama of my kits that you are." "Well, I can help make sure we don't accidentally encase you in the nursery for longer than you need to be there. I'd hate to be the one thing that not only pulled you to me but kept you away." "Each of our roots are in different clans, and neither would fit well in the other's home. But we can live on in each other's hearts." "So long as neither outcast you entirely from their lives, I have no qualms. Maybe in time that they grow and develop they will realize they need more allies than enemies." "I mean, I really don't want to listen to whatever they have to say. Our love cannot be broken. But I don't want to put you through any more grief than I've already done." "I don't know what else to call it. Especially if Starclan made one of our kits die like that before it could even have a chance to live... It wouldn't have happened had I not kept coming back for you... I just don't want to cause you any trouble. Especially if we end up getting caught, or worse if you get caught. It's not as bad for me since I'm just finding the kits and bringing them back with me, claiming I found them on the border or on the territory. But for you, it's really risky. If you get caught, who knows what could happen. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:Starclan